Second Time Around
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Constance escapes to her new life, leaving her old one behind. And the man she loves..."With one hand the past holds us back and with the other it pushes us forward."
1. The Simplest Job?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Second Time Around  
  
"Severus, I can't stay, it's all too much."  
  
"What's so bad that we can't handle Constance.?"  
  
"You're a Death Eater Severus. And I won't turn you in but I can never accept them, no matter what my family wish."  
  
"You know it's something I have to do, but it doesn't change what's in my heart."  
  
"Severus, you can't stop me leaving. The only reason I'll stay is if you leave this evil."  
  
"The Dark Lord will not let me leave,"  
  
"Then come with me, we'll leave this place and never have to see anyone from either side again."  
  
"He'll find me Constance, he finds everyone. Please don't go. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Severus. Goodbye."  
  
She climbed on her broom and took off into the night, her heart freezing over with the knowledge that she would never see Severus Snape again. It was chilling. For quite a while in her life Severus had been her security blanket, they had shared similarly depressing upbringing's and had the same insults lined up for anyone who hurt them.  
  
Constance Black didn't know where she was going, she realised this when she was flying over London. She knew however that her leaving would keep Severus safe for a while. He had been under suspicion of disloyalty from Voldemort and this was the show the Dark Lord needed to see. They were being watched throughout their final farewells by Lucius Malfoy. He had seen that Severus loved her (and by the gods she loved him), but had let her go in favour of his Death Eater status.  
  
Loyalty.  
  
The Dark Lord favoured loyalty.  
  
Now he favoured Severus.  
  
She flew over 'The Leaky Cauldron' and decided to land. Maybe Tom would have a map. She entered and found she was alone in the pub, there was a single burning candle to light the whole room and a recent edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
She picked up the paper and flipped automatically to the obituaries. It had become natural over the past few years, thankfully she saw no familiar names and breathed a sigh of relief. Constance also offered up a prayer for the unfamiliar people. The occupation page was next and she began her search.  
  
'Divination teacher. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
'Child Minder. Apply to Molly Weasley, 'The Burrow''  
  
'Tester. Apply Zonko's'  
  
'Potions teacher. Cackles Academy.'  
  
'Apprentice Broomstick maker. Quality Quidditch Supplies.'  
  
'Dragon Keeper. Romania. Must Heal Quickly.'  
  
Constance was certain there were only two occupations she was capable of, she would apply for the Potions teacher job, no way was she looking after Molly's boys.  
  
She memorised the address and set off once more into the night. The cold air hit her and she mused on the people she had left behind.  
  
Minerva McGonagall had taken pity on the girl raised by Heckity Broomhead and had tried to soften the edges of the ice woman. For the better part she had succeeded, Constance had let people become close to her and it was obvious she cared for them all as more than colleagues in the on going war. Minerva had been like a mother to her, had understood her family background and was proud that Constance's opinions were not the same as her families.  
  
True, the rest of the Hogwarts staff were just as kind but Minerva had given Constance her only glimpse of family love. Nobody else had ever cared for her like Minerva McGonagall, except for Severus Snape.  
  
They had met and immediately loathed the sight of each other. Professor Dumbledore had called them two sides of the same coin. It had been hard to tell who was more insulted. After many sessions of grudgingly working together they had fallen in love. Nobody had a clue how, but somewhere along the line, it had happened.  
  
Then they had both been drawn into the war.  
  
One of the hardest things she had ever had to do in her life was discover that Severus was a Death Eater. It had been a hard gruelling night. And the next day he had confessed to Dumbledore and turned spy.  
  
He said if it was what it took to stay with her he'd risk it.  
  
She'd immediately welcomed him home.  
  
Then another spy had tipped them off that Voldemort was becoming suspicious of Severus and his ties to the world.  
  
Then Dumbledore had approached her with a plan. If they could convince Voldemort that he meant more to Severus than Constance did, Severus would be safe. She had set up the plan with Dumbledore, he told her to go into hiding and that he'd contact her when the time was right. He also said he was sorry.  
  
Constance didn't know it now but that would be the last time she spoke to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The morning was approaching and Constance landed outside a derelict looking castle, she dismounted her broomstick and eyed the castle.  
  
Heckity Broomhead's influence had been all but washed out of her by Minerva, now she needed to let Minera go. She was alone again.  
  
Before she entered the castle she changed her appearance. The warm red robes became a tight black dress and her hair was put into a bun, she made sure no strands were free, even though she hated the thought of not being able to blow her hair out of her face, it was a comfort of sorts.  
  
New life. New job. New appearance.  
  
New name.  
  
She entered the castle gates slowly, and made her way to the front door. She knocked slowly three times.  
  
A man answered the door.  
  
"Hello, you must be here about the job. I'm Frank Blossom, the caretaker. I'll just take you to Miss Cackle."  
  
She nodded curtly and followed him through the castle with a sense of longing. A few hours out of Hogwarts and she was already missing it's size. True this place was a lot smaller, but at least she knew the way around Hogwarts. Frank Blossom gestured towards a door with a plaque:-  
  
MISS A. CACKLE  
  
She nodded again. Resisting the urge to smile at him. Might as well break back into Heckity Broomhead's model student now.  
  
With her heart becoming colder by the second she entered the room and was greeted by the sight of a plump, elderly, kindly looking woman seated at the desk.  
  
"You're here for the job, correct.?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well we might as well get acquainted. I am Amelia Cackle, and it's nice to meet you."  
  
Constance thought for a moment. She couldn't give her name away, the Death Eaters would have and even easier time finding her if she left a trail. She thought about running out and flying home. She thought about jumping out of the window. Then she thought about Severus. Finally her mind settled on Heckity Broomhead's upbringing and the uncomfortable journey across the country.  
  
"Constance Hardbroom, likewise." 


	2. Purely Professional

The interview carried on for much longer than she had anticipated. It must have been at least two hours later and Constance had succeeded in weaving the largest web of lies she had ever told in her life. She did not generally approve of telling lies but with her sisters she did it very well.  
  
Note to self:- If I ever have to lie in front of this woman, be sure to do it very, very badly.  
  
"Yes I think you will do nicely Miss Hardbroom. The girls will not be arriving for a few more days, it'll give you time to settle in."  
  
She stood and Constance followed suit and shook her hand, again resisting the urge to smile and wondering idly if there was some sort of spell that would remove the muscles in her face.  
  
"I'll show you to your room if you like."  
  
Amelia Cackle was a nice woman, she had a warm smile and very kind eyes. Constance could already tell that this woman would never be anything but friendly, she had that same sort of knowledgeable aura around her as most of the teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank you Miss Cackle. If I may ask, where are the rest of the staff at the moment.?"  
  
"Well most of them are still away on holiday but there is usually one exception. See for yourself."  
  
She indicated towards the cupboard and it only made Constance more curious as to her cryptic words. Constance walked towards to the cupboard and reached for the door handle. Before she pulled it open she returned her gaze to Miss Cackle to reassure herself she was doing the right thing and there wasn't some secret room or something ridiculous like that. After another nod from her new employer Constance pulled open the door and an elderly woman flew out, a box or two following her.  
  
This woman looked friendly too, but although she would have had an initial impression of knowledge, form her entrance Constance could tell she was crazier than the old Divination teacher. The woman shook her head form side to side, seeming to be waking herself up. She didn't even notice Constance.  
  
"Is it the beginning of term already Miss Cackle.? Where are the girls, it seems awfully quiet.?"  
  
"No Davina, there's still a few more days until the start of term, but I'd like to introduce you to our new potions teacher. Constance Hardbroom this is Davina Bat, our chanting teacher and senior member of staff."  
  
Constance shook the hand of the woman who was smiling intently and decided that though SHE quite liked Davina Bat, Heckity Broomhead would definitely not. With a cold nod she pulled back her hand and waited patiently for Miss Cackle to show her to her bedroom but Miss Bat was not to be deterred.  
  
"Well it's lovely to meet you Constance, I'm sure you'll be at Cackles for many happy years."  
  
"I'm sure I will."   
  
She said this with an air of finality and turned to Miss Cackle, waiting to be shown where her room was. The Headmistress seemed to get the idea and opened the door for her. They both left the room and Constance followed Miss Cackle on a memorable walk to her new rooms.  
  
The lies she had told were not all together untrue. She HAD achieved her teaching certificate, she had just failed to mention where she had studied and that she had been a fully fledged member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
She had failed to mention who her family really were, five known Death Eaters, a runaway and several murderers, only she and Sirius seemed to have any sense. She had altered her name and appearance, nobody, unless they knew her from Hogwarts, would have any clue who she was. Even her old school friends wouldn't recognise who she was.  
  
When they reached the top of the spiralling stairs Miss Cackle handed her a key to the room and Constance entered her new abode. It was not unlike her room at Hogwarts had been. There was a fireplace in the corner and two door, one leading to the bathroom and another to the bedroom itself.  
  
She was informed of when lunch was served and then Miss Cackle left her on her own. Her belongings she had transfigured into rocks, with her eyes becoming warmer and beginning to water she remembered that Minerva had taught her that.  
  
Minerva stayed in her thoughts for a while, occasionally Severus would come in, but every time he did he was banished from her mind. She was brought back down to earth by a knock on her door, she called them in and discovered it was Miss Bat.  
  
"Is it lunch time already.?"  
  
Instinctively she looked for her watch and found herself staring, stupidly at an empty wrist.  
  
""No, it's not time yet. I was just wondering what brought you to Cackles.?"  
  
"I needed a job."  
  
Miss Bats earlier demeanour of being completely insane was now gone.  
  
"Have we met before Constance.? You just seem awfully familiar. I know most of the wizarding families and I can't say I've ever heard of the 'Hardbrooms'."  
  
"I'm from a muggle family."  
  
"I never thought a Malfoy would marry a muggle-born."  
  
"The Malfoys are evil...how do you know him and his wife.?"  
  
Miss Bat seemed very pleased with herself and her smile returned.   
  
"You're the youngest Black sister aren't you.?"  
  
"How do you ..."  
  
"I met you mother and aunt a few times. Delightful women."  
  
Constance nearly laughed openly but caught herself at the last moment and merely snorted quietly.  
  
"There not the nicest are they.?"  
  
"Not entirely Miss Bat. And you didn't live with them."  
  
Suddenly something else struck Miss Bat.  
  
"Constance Black...you're the girl Minerva McGonagall sees as a daughter."  
  
This prompted mixed reactions form Constance, that Minerva cared for her was obvious, but sees her as a daughter...  
  
"Who told you this.?"  
  
"My cousin, Sybill."  
  
"Sybill...Sybill Trelawney.!"  
  
"Yes, and I know about her so called sight."  
  
"You got you information form Professor Trelawney and yet you have an impartial opinion of Minerva.?"  
  
"You won't believe this but Sybill tells me the facts and then tells me her humble opinion on the subject."  
  
Again she suppressed a smile, it was getting easier.  
  
"I have also been informed of your ongoing saga with Severus Snape."  
  
Hearing his name was enough to send a short jolt through her body.  
  
"Why did you leave him.?"  
  
"I didn't want to leave. Albus Dumbledore came to see me, we needed to set up a goodbye scene for Voldemort," she was unsurprised when the woman flinched but continued. "Severus is one of the spies in Voldemort's inner circle. He was under suspicion and so we made them believe he wanted to stay a Death Eater more than he loved me."  
  
Miss Bat moved behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. Knowing this would be her last time for sentiment for a very long time she turned in her seat and rested her head against the elder woman's shoulder. Resisting the urge to cry she composed herself and stood up. It was still not time for lunch and she still had unpacking to do. Davina was just about to leave when she suddenly turned back.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont tell anybody anything. And our relationship will be purely professional."  
  
"Thank you Miss Bat."  
  
"You're welcome Miss Hardbroom." 


	3. Newsletter

It was a morning just like any other when the post arrived at the academy, Constance didn't know about the life changing letter she was about to receive. She had been at Cackles for about two months, hiding here from the rest of the Wizarding community seemed to be what she was destined to do for the rest of her life.  
  
Then a lone owl she recognised flew through the window carrying a letter. Everybody stared at the owl as if they had never seen one before. Constance had forgotten the rush that came when the hundreds of owls flew in at Hogwarts.  
  
The owl swooped down to her seat and dropped the letter into her outstretched hand. Then it landed and she automatically began to feed it with her left hand and read the handwriting with the right. She had already distinguished the owl as the Tawny of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
The creature was forgotten as she tore open the letter with anticipation. Guessing all the time what had happened.  
  
_He is gone. Voldemort is gone and Professor Dumbledore wants me to come home...or Voldemort won and Minerva is writing to say goodbye._  
  
She unfolded the parchment and cast a menacing glance up at the girls. They hastily returned to their food and Constance felt strangely guilty. She had no right to scare the girls for curiosity, however she threw it aside to read the letter.  
  
_Dear Constance,  
I can only hope that my owl knows where to find you. I do not know if the news has reached you yet. The good and the very bad.  
  
Firstly, Albus has told me why you left, while I do not agree with his decision, I will respect his wishes. The Dark Lord is gone. That is what many people have been saying, but I feel there is something wrong with this statement.  
  
He is gone, but not dead. One day he will return, Albus is certain of it and here I do agree with his judgement.  
  
As for the bad news, the price we paid for this apparent victory was severe. The Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow to kill the residents. I am very sorry to tell you, my dead, but it was the home of the Potters. James and Lily are dead, but he could not kill their son Harry. Something about Harry Potter meant that Tom Riddle could not kill him, but the spell rebounded and Tom was stopped.  
  
This is not the worst though. They were at Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius charm, with Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but he betrayed them. He was a Death Eater in disguise. He was the spy and he is the reason they are dead.  
_  
_He was tracked down by Peter Pettigrew and in cold blood Sirius killed him and blew apart a street full of twelve Muggles. He has been taken to Azkaban. So has Lilah, she swears under Veritaserum that she was with Sirius that night. I don't know where their daughter is but Harry had been sent to his relatives.  
  
What will become of the Wizarding world.? In my opinion it will heal, gradually.  
  
Constance, I know the two people you are most worried about are Remus and Severus, and I can tell you that they are both fine, a little worse for wear perhaps, but they are both alive.  
  
As for me, Tom Riddle will never again spill my blood, I have not changed, except that I miss you.  
  
Lily and James will be buried on the 4th November in Restfield cemetery, where we bury the rest of our Martyrs.  
_  
_Come, but come quietly and in disguise, if Severus sees you, or if Albus knows you disobeyed orders, there will be hell to pay. Even if the Dark Lord is gone, his supporters are still at large.  
  
All my love and stay safe,  
Minerva._  
  
The world around her was cold, but the noise was still continuing. Laughter and chattering filled the hall and Constance couldn't help thinking it was impossible for these people to be happy with all that had happened, not a day ago.  
  
Lily and James were dead. Sirius and Lilah were in prison, not only for their betrayal, but for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve other. Five of her friends all gone in one night and she was not even there.  
  
At least Severus and Remus were all right...but Lily and James, they never hurt anybody. And their funeral was in two days. And she could not even show her face.  
  
Looking around her she saw that none of the students were looking at her anymore, they had returned to their breakfasts and the other teachers were all talking about some nonsense.  
  
She tried to catch the eyes of Davina Bat, but she busy reading a newspaper. Probably the Prophet. At this very moment she was no doubt finding out the same things Constance just had, but in a more edited way.  
  
The Prophet was useless, everybody knew that, you would probably get more facts out of the Quibbler, and that was saying something with the new editor.  
  
She knew most of the girls were from Pure Blood families, they deserved to know that their world was safe. She stood and instantly everybody turned to her, their faces were all scared. They were more afraid of her than Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Girls, I just have a short announcement. I don't know how many of you are aware of the evil that has been sweeping over the Wizarding world. However, those who are aware of Lord Voldemort's presence..."  
  
Half of the girls took in deep breaths at the name, the other half looked reasonably baffled, but one or two looked up bravely at the name. They were the ones who had lost family to him.  
  
"...will wish to know that on the night of Halloween he was defeated."  
  
The ones who had looked scared before now all breathed a large sigh of happiness, their smiles rapidly grew on their faces, and the two brave ones looked on the point of tears of joy.  
  
She left the hall quickly in her usual Apparition style, one thing she preferred about Cackles was that she was free to Apparate without the threat that, should she forget, she would not lose an article of clothing.  
  
Her exit from the room was what she needed the most, she was now alone and with the privilege of breaking down.  
  
And that she did. The tears fell quickly as if a blockade had been taken away from a waterfall. There she stayed all day, not knowing or caring who took her class, it was inconsequential, her world was falling again.  
  
What was the point of Potions at a time like this.?  
  
_Potions...Severus._  
  
She could not see him...she could not be seen. 


	4. The Outcasts

November 4th  
  
Every person in the Wizarding community had rejoiced the day Voldemort had fallen. Most of them had then mourned the Potters. And a fair few of them were here to see them lain to rest.  
  
As Constance arrived she saw the first four rows were taken up with Order of the Phoenix members, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the very front, deep purple robes that didn't look as splendid as once they did.  
  
Constance had arrived in disguise, considering putting her potion skills to the limits, by making a Polyjuice potion that she and Severus had experimented with. It possessed an ingredient that considerably excelled the maturity process. She was thankful for this potion, but when she and Severus had devised it she had never dreamt it would be for the benefit of the Potter's funeral. So she hadn't used it.  
  
She sat in the back row of the small church - far too small to hold everybody who would arrive but she was small and alone, nobody would notice her.  
  
She scanned around the crowd, wondering why an organ player was necessary - it was depressing enough anyway, her eyes fell upon who was left.  
  
She saw the Weasleys; all but the two eldest weren't present, Molly was crying silently while she held her two sons on either side of her, Arthur was sitting bolt upright, his whole body rigid with grief.  
  
Andromeda was sitting in front of them with her husband's arm around her shoulders and her young daughter looking around with curiosity. The girl had hardly entered the Wizarding world, she and her other two sisters had seen to that.  
  
Remus was sitting alone, a solitary figure amongst all the gloom. His face looked old, or at least much older than when she last saw him. His clothes were patched more so than usual and stubble was forming at his chin. Perhaps the Ministry had held him in custody.  
  
Minerva was sitting next to Moody and Sybill, with Xiomara the other side of the Diviner. They had been the ones who knew the boy, not the monster he became. All of them looked white, but there was a dash of relief amongst the sorrow in their eyes.  
  
She heard somebody come into he door next to her. He glanced around the pews then shuffled along her row and sat next to her without a word. She had to stop herself leaping into his arms, or screaming his name and kissing him right there, Minerva had told her to stay undercover. She had given herself red hair (to honour Lily), but apart from that only the veil covering her face could offer disguise.  
  
She could fool Severus - she had to.  
  
She scanned again looking for the baby; the Potters had a son, Harry.  
  
The Boy Who Lived. _Where was he.?  
_  
Then she heard a cry from outside the church and two blonde women, both with babies in their arms entered.  
  
One of the women was very pale and possessed an eloquent beauty no other had - it was her sister Narcissa.  
  
The other was horse-faced and Constance knew immediately that this must be Petunia, but she looked nothing like Lily.  
  
Narcissa immediately sauntered to a seat in the middle pew, soothing her young son.  
  
Petunia, on the other hand, looked very nervous and awkward. Constance felt sorry for her. The woman's sister was dead and she didn't know anybody at the funeral. Well, she could just join the other outcasts.  
  
"Excuse me, Petunia isn't it.?"  
  
Realising her veil would probably intimidate a wizard let alone a Muggle she pulled it aside and smiled. Petunia relaxed slightly and Constance beckoned her into the seat to her left. She immediately replaced her veil and took a look at the baby Petunia was carrying.  
  
It was unmistakably Harry Potter. His black hair and green eyes were very distinguished, but he was still crying and Petunia looked lost.  
  
"Here let me, maybe my hair will settle him...Lily's was red."  
  
"Auburn."  
  
That unmistakable silky, knee-trembling, sexy-as-hell, Severus Snape voice spoke for the first time. Petunia handed the baby to Constance and the Potions Mistress felt suddenly what this child meant to the world and how privileged she was to be holding him.  
  
But that was nuts, she had held him before, he was just Lily and James' son. And Lily and James were most definitely not in those mahogany boxes at the front of the church.  
  
Constance rocked the child back and forth against her chest and he stopped crying, but he was still blubbering. Then a memory hit her.  
  
_"Hush little baby, _

_Don't say a word,_

_ Momma's gonna buy you a Mocking bird, _

_And if that Mocking bird don't sing, _

_Momma's gonna buy you a Diamond Ring."_  
  
Immediately at her song the child began to close his eyes. She hummed the tune repeatedly and when she returned to the world, and opened her eyes, the service had begun.  
  
She handed the baby back to Petunia, fats asleep, the woman inclined her head in thanks but Constance had already returned to the service.  
  
The words blended into one another and Constance didn't hear one syllable of it, it was meaningless. She just couldn't comprehend that Lily and James were dead. Severus sitting next to her didn't move so much as a muscle, he just sat silent and grieving.  
  
She let herself cry. Nobody would notice, it was a funeral after all. Nobody would notice her silent sobs, except for the supremely observant person sitting next to her.  
  
Constance didn't completely break down until the music began to play and the coffins went slowly behind the curtains.  
  
She was not the first to cry. That song, 'For Crying out Loud', was the song at their wedding.  
  
They had danced to that and now they would die to that song.  
  
She felt an arm weave its way around her shoulders and felt the comforting warmth of Severus' torso, instinctively she leaned against him, knowing it would contradict everything Minerva had told her to do. He moved his hand up and down her back in a soothing nature and she didn't have the heart to tell him it was useless.  
  
She had lost another piece of her heart today. People were beginning to leave and she couldn't stand it for much longer.  
  
She grabbed Severus's hand and led him out with her. She pulled him around the back of the church and in one swift motion pulled away her veil and kissed him forcefully.  
  
And in the moments when he responded they both understood, this was not reunion, this was brief comfort.  
  
This sort of thing was what Heckity Broomhead hated most, and Constance rebelled and revelled in it, but even she knew sex in a church graveyard was unholy. But it didn't matter, the Lord had ignored them when they needed salvation the most and now she and Severus would take rather then ask for what they needed.  
  
Severus didn't use his usual romantic styling, this time it was different, it wasn't them making love, it was them taking hope.  
  
They moved together to the rhythm of the song that was still playing, both knowing the bodies inside could just as easily be their's.  
  
Together, as usual, they finished their desperate clawing and both lay looking to the empty graves Lily and James would later be buried in. She didn't cry now.  
  
She made herself presentable in a very Black family manner, Severus was doing the same as if it hadn't mattered, they shared one last kiss and she replaced her veil. Then she walked.  
  
Away from the funeral.  
  
Away from the Potter's and what was left of the Marauders.  
  
Away from the wise teachers she idolised. Knowledge, Cunning, Belief and Skill.

Strength.  
  
Away from Severus, once and for all.  
  
And away from the Blacks. May they rot in hell.


	5. Death Eater's Captured

A/N - I know it's been AGES since I added to this fic but I always intended to do a few more chapters so here goes. :-)

* * *

Another few months passed quite forgetfully, Amanda Honeydew was becoming more of an annoyance but after the terror of the ongoing war, to Constance it was trivial. It was January when Davina Bat approached her.

The woman looked pityingly towards Constance, which only made her believe it was something dreadful.

"I'm sorry Constance, but there's something you need to read. In the Prophet."

"Surely you don't believe anything that newspaper says Miss Bat?"

"Even they couldn't make this up."

That statement added to her terrified thoughts and with a fever she began what she thought would be a long quest through the newspaper to find the information.

She hadn't thought it could be front-page news. But there it was.

**FOUR DEATH EATERS CAPTURED.**

What did this have to do with her? Unless…oh no… 

**THE LESTRANGE BROTHERS, BARTIMUS CROUCH JR and BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (nee BLACK) were apprehended earlier today by Aurors. They were found inside the wrecked house of Frank and Alice Longbottom (both Aurors themselves), standing over**** the bodies of the inhabitants.**

**The Longbottoms have been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and the Death Eaters have been taken into custody. They will stand trial in a weeks time and their fate will be in**** the hands of Bartimus Crouch Sr. The question floats in the air all over the Ministry of Magic – **_**Will Crouch condemn his own son to Azkaban?**_

**For a fuller account of the injuries to the couple or a complete look at the history of dark wizards in the Black family turn to page…**

"No."

_Bellatrix…Azkaban._

There was no denying her sister was a Death Eater, but she had never done anything this bad before, she had never done anything Lucius Malfoy couldn't use his influence to be pardoned. Even Malfoy's corruption wouldn't be able to free Bellatrix from this.

And somewhere in the back of her mind Constance knew that Bella didn't want to be let off. She checked the date, yesterday. Six days until the trial – it would be Monday morning. Only one thing for it. She knocked on the Headmistress' door, wishing for the days when she was allowed to just wonder into Minerva's as she felt like it.

"Come in." The benevolent voice came.

"Ah, Miss Hardbroom, what can I do for you?"

"I hope it doesn't sound presumptuous, but I am afraid I will be busy Monday morning and therefore unable to teach my classes."

"Very well, I'm sure the girls won't mind missing just one lesson, I'll give them some free time."

As much as she hated to think of the girls doing nothing productive in their lesson there was nothing else for it, there was no other teacher after all.

"Thank you Miss Cackle."

"Nothing wrong I hope, dear."

Constance would have dearly like to pour out her story to this kindly woman but thought better of it.

"No, nothing, just some family business."

_Ahhhhh. Stupid Constance…what if she asks about them?_

"Excuse me, I have lessons to attend."

She left hastily, before the Headmistress could think to enquire after a reason. In her brief few months she had learnt that whilst the Headmistress was a formidable witch in her own right it often took her a while to catch onto the thread of a conversation, and as such the best tactic was to speak and leave before she could respond.

For the nest few days she fretted desperately about the trial and was particularly snappish towards her students, thankfully this was so close to her usual irascible temper that they didn't notice.

On Monday she left at dawn not having slept a moment through the night, the cold bitter morning air hitting her face and she pushed her broom closer and closer to London. Further and further from the relative safety she had come to find at Cackles.

It took her longer to get through the Ministry's guards than she suspected but despite being the sister of one of the accused she was allowed into the court only having had her wand confiscated. Which wasn't really that bad as she never used it much anyway.

It took the trial longer to begin than she had anticipated and she had tried to be late. She was forced to look around the room and she noticed several people she hoped to avoid. The omnipresent Dumbledore was sat in what she assumed was his usual seat, stroking his beard and speaking thoughtfully to the person next to him. Mad-Eye Moody the other side of him, seemingly with less limbs now than he'd ever had. Rita Skeeter who, despite everybody else's opinion of her, had always been good to her friends, which included most of Constance's circle. She reminded herself that Rita was probably Bellatrix's only friend. She saw Amelia Bones, looking a little more worse for wear than she had before Constance left and with a jolt she remembered reading about the attack on the Bones family. Only Amelia and the little baby girl left. She pushed away her sympathy, if she felt it for every family in the Wizarding word who had experienced losses she'd go mad.

Finally the court silenced and the prisoners were brought in.


End file.
